supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sokka
How Sokka joined the Tourney Sokka was a Water Tribe warrior of the Southern Water Tribe and the son of Chief Hakoda and the late Kya. Following the death of his mother and his father's leave for war, Sokka was raised by his grandmother Kanna along with his younger sister Katara. Hakoda left along with all of the other men in his tribe to fight the Fire Nation when Sokka was a young boy. Despite his desire to join his father, Sokka was not permitted to accompany the men on the mission and was left behind. As there were no other teenage boys in the tribe, Sokka was the oldest male in the South Pole and, therefore, left as the leader of the tribe. He assumed responsibility for the tribe, haplessly training children to be future warriors, until his sister discovered an Air Nomad named Aang frozen in an iceberg. When he learned that Aang was the Avatar, he was at first skeptical that a child could really save the world. As he and his sister helped Aang on his quest, he began to believe that Aang really was the only hope for peace in the world. Despite his inability to bend, Sokka became the strategist of the group, constantly trying to prove himself to be a great warrior like his father. He attempted to train the younger children of the Southern Water Tribe in fighting. Sokka was also the "matter of fact" guy in the group and did not believe in spirit magic, as he openly mocked it.His humor and his ability to organize and plan became imperative to the group on their travels. By the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Sokka became a master swordsman and a great warrior like his father. After forging a new sword and boomerang, Sokka went to explore Europe. He encountered an evil witch named Actrise trying to sacrifice a child. Sokka saved the child and the witch fled, promising to see him again. When Sokka asked what the witch wanted from the boy, he whispered "A vessel for Dracula". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sokka prepares to swing his boomerang. After the announcer calls his name Sokka throws his boomerang and it goes back to him, bringing the camera to him, then pulls out his sword and says "Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Special Moves Boomerang Throw (Neutral) Sokka hurls his boomerang at his opponent before going back to him. Galaxy Sword Fang Slash (Side) Sokka dashes forward doing two slashes with his sword, then a somersault kick. Blade of the Moon (Up) Sokka jumps into the air giving two lift kicks then a circular slash. Tornado-rang (Down) Sokka throws his boomerang around himself like a tornado, then catches it. Sneak Attack (Hyper Smash) Sokka waits for his opponent to strike with his boomerang behind himself. If anyone does, Sokka leaps behind and says "Sneak Attack!" then smashes his boomerang five times on the opponent like a club, then when the opponent falls forward, Sokka smashes his boomerang into the opponent's face and knocks him/her away. Star Sword Explosion (Final Smash) Sokka glows his sword with chi saying "Usually it's annoying, but right now, I'm impressed." then rushes to his opponent. If he hits, he does a sixteen hit auto combo with the sword. He then punches the opponent's abdomen, then finishes with a five hit uppercutting slash. Victory Animations #Sokka throws his boomerang, but it at first doesn't return with Sokak saying "Way to think ahead." but then the boomerang does return. #Sokka does four sword swings, but nearly trips and says "I thought it looked more exciting that way." #Sokka pierces his sword, then swings his boomerang up and says "Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub." #*Sokka pierces his sword, then swings his boomerang up and says "Dracula's not getting any vessel!" (Actrise victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sokka leaps down and pulls out his sword saying "No, this is my fight, alone." Special Quotes *Sokka leaps down and pulls out his sword saying "Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" (When fighting Actrise) Trivia *Sokka's rival is an ambitious witch who is hunting for a vessel for Dracula's rebirth, Actrise. *Sokka shares his English voice actor with Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright. *Sokka shares his French voice actor with Robert Garcia, Titanic Tim, Iron Knuckle, Necrid (in FMV cutscenes), Murray C., and Jin Chonrei. *Sokka shares his German voice actor with Sho Hayate, Remy, Chrom, Hien, Guyver I, Kiyo of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell duo and Drapion. *Sokka shares his Arabic voice actor with Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist and Krook. *Sokka shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Jet, Spade, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper and Lugia. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters